


Buenos Bolazos

by LinLuwyn



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Uruguay - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLuwyn/pseuds/LinLuwyn
Summary: Este es el fanfic de Buenos Presagios (Good Omens) que no sabías que estabas necesitando. No esperes romance (aunque a lo mejor un poco ligás de rebote), acá solo vas a leer bolazos, sinsentidos totales, y muchas, muchísimas, referencias a la cultura uruguaya (y alguna que otra argentina para los hermanos del otro lado del charco).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Buenos Bolazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sobre un casi-fin-del-mundo en el paisito (o la versión uruguaya de las aventuras del ángel Azirafel y el demonio Crowley).

Los cuatro moteros del Apocalipsis llegaron por la ruta Interbalnearia a la base militar de Parque Roosevelt. Al ratito cayeron «los pibes», cuatro gurises de 11 años entre los que estaba el verdadero _hijo e Mandinga_ [1]. Un fenómeno el botija, con solo pensarlo había hundido la ciudad de Atlántida[2], hizo aparecer al lobizón en Durazno, mandó un tornado a Dolores, y damos gracias que no hizo erupcionar al cerro de Montevideo.

Igual zafamos, porque estaban instalando la fibra óptica en la base y el técnico[3] que había mandado Antel no encaraba nada. Sin telecomunicaciones, el Apocalipsis quedó cancelado[4].

Para cuando llegaron llegaron Azirafel y Crowley, «los pibes» ya se habían encargado de los moteros. Pasa que, llevando ya tantos años conviviendo con los uruguayos, el ángel y el demonio se habían agarrado esa maldita costumbre de llegar tardísimo a todos lados[5].

La noche los agarró tomando mate en la parada frente al Geant.

—Hay que decir que dentro de todo tuvimos suerte. Mirá si hubiésemos encarado… —reflexionó Azirafel.

—Gileamos, sí —dijo el otro mientras cebaba.

En eso, paró a unos metros una camioneta que venía con Agarrate Catalina[6] sonando al mango. La música se apagó, y del vehículo salió un muchacho joven, uniformado de celeste, con bastante energía para la hora que era.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Puede ser que tengan un paquete que me enviaron a retirar? —preguntó a las dos únicas personas que esperaban en la parada.

Azirafel le devolvió el mate a Crowley y le dio al empleado del correo la caja que tenía sobre las piernas. El joven revisó el contenido.

—Balanza, corona… Acá dice también que tendría que haber una espada.

Azirafel cruzó miradas con el muchacho y con Crowley, ambos igual de expectantes y desconcertados. Al final, se hizo el banana y como quien no quiere la cosa, se levantó del banco para sacar la espada de abajo de su gabardina.

—Mala mía, se ve que me senté arriba sin querer… —dijo al entregarla.

—Tranqui, no pasa nada, voy a necesitar una firma acá.

—Disculpá… —Azirafel llamó la atención del joven mientras firmaba la planilla. —¿Tenés idea de a dónde lo llevan?

—No, la verdad ni idea, a mí solo me mandan a retirarlo. Después, a dónde va, puede ser a cualquier lugar. «El Correo Uruguayo llega hasta donde quieras»[7] —canturreó el empleado, demasiado orgulloso de su salida ingeniosa, y de repente Crowley sintió mucha vergüenza ajena.

—Claro, me imagino — dijo Azirafel con una sonrisa cómplice.

El joven se retiró, la camioneta se alejó otra vez con la murga al palo, y en la otra punta de la calle apareció el 105 a Pza. Independencia.

—Ahí viene… Pone «Expreso» —dijo el ángel, señalando el ómnibus.

—Sí, pero nos va a llevar igual sin saber por qué.

—Seguro. Podrías hacerlo entrar a Ciudad Vieja así me deja en la librería.

Crowley dudó un momento, y lo miró frunciendo los labios, antes de darle la mala noticia.

—Ángel, la librería se prendió fuego, ¿no te acordás?

La decepción en los ojos del otro fue una imagen dolorosa de ver para el demonio.

—Sabelo que te podés quedar en mi casa igual, si te parece… —le dijo rápido, tratando de arreglarla.

A Azirafel se le ilumió la cara, pero en seguida dudó.

—No sé… No creo que le guste mucho la idea a mi gente.

—Esa no es tu gente a esta altura, ángel. Yo soy tu gente. Solo nos tenemos a nosotros. Somos nuestro propio equipo.

Azirafel asintió en silencio, asimilando las palabras, mientras se levantaba para hacerle señas al ómnibus para que pare.

* * *

Habrá pasado un mes desde que el _hijo e Mandinga_ arregló todas las cagadas que se había mandado con la realidad. Bueno, con algunas pequeñas licencias, igual. Por ejemplo, se tomó la molestia de darle un estadio a Peñarol, solo para ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo el Braian cada vez que el padre lo llevaba al Campeón del Siglo[8].

Era de tardecita y estaban empezando a venirse los días de calorcito[9]. Crowley cayó a la librería de Ciudad Vieja con una bolsa de bizcochos[10] surtidos.

—Buenasss… ¡Ángel! Mirá lo que te traigo.

Azirafel se asomó de la trastienda con una gran sonrisa. De fondo se escuchaba una versión bastante gastada del tango Cambalache.

—¡Crowley! A ver… Qué tenés para mí…

Casi se abalanzó sobre la bolsa de papel, que Crowley levantó por el aire para sacar de su alcance.

—¡Nop! No son para ahora. Tengo el mate aprontado en el coche, te quiero llevar de picnic al Parque Rodó, ¿te parece?

—Bueno si me lo pedís así… ¿Cómo estás vos? A todo esto… —respondió el ángel, y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—Tsss… Acá ando… Tranquilazo. ¿Vamos?

—Dale, dame un segundo.

Azirafel apagó la música y agarró la gabardina antes de salir a la calle. El Fusca de Crowley, que competía en icónico con el mismísimo coche del Pepe Mujica[11], lo esperaba en la puerta. El auto tosió un par de veces antes de dignarse en arrancar el motor[12].

—A lo mejor un día de estos me las tomo a una cabaña en Valizas, ¿no te pinta venir conmigo? —dijo Crowley mientras le alcanzaba el mate a Azirafel[13].

—¿A Valizas? ¿Y la librería? ¡Cuidado con la cebra! Estamos en plena Ciudad Vieja querido, ¿te animás a bajar un cambio por favor?

—No pasa nada, ángel, no me armés relajo, vos no me volqués el mate nomás. Y la librería dejala quieta que no se va a ir a ningún lado. La gente se toma vacaciones, ¿viste? De los comercios y eso… Ponés un cartelito de que te las tomaste por unas semanas, y nos re vimos.

Azirafel lo meditó un momento, y se agarró fuerte de la puerta cuando Crowley aceleró en la rambla.

—Supongo que no tendrás problemas con que me lleve algunos libros aunque sea.

—Mientras no te lleves la librería entera… Además, te prometo que no te vas a aburrir conmigo.

—Podemos ir a la playa a mirar el atardecer —dijo Azirafel, evadiendo pensar en lo que Crowley acababa de decir, y dejándose imaginar en una situación que le daba mucha calma.

—Sí, bueno, no es lo que tenía en mente pero ta.

Azirafel no respondió a eso tampoco, sino que miró por la ventana como la playa Ramírez se iba acercando.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 1 Él y dos más eran de Shangrilá. Después estaba el Braian que venía de Paso Carrasco pero lo dejaron ser parte porque total todos iban a la misma escuela. ↑  
>   
> 2 La de Canelones, sí. ↑  
>   
> 3 Se llamaba Newton el muchacho, porque todos sabemos que los padres uruguayos son los más creativos para los nombres. ↑  
>   
> 4 ¡Uruguay nomá’! ↑  
>   
> 5 «No pasa naranja, ya sabés cómo es acá, dicen que empieza a las cinco pero seguro no arranca hasta las siete», le había dicho Crowley a Azirafel cuando este se le apareció en un bar para darle las instrucciones unas horas antes de los hechos. ↑  
>   
> 6 <https://youtu.be/VfrtIJ-jX2A>. ↑  
>   
> 7 No es como que haya un abismo de diferencia entre llevar una pecera para Tarariras o una balanza para las nubes. ↑  
>   
> 8 También inscribió a Charles Romuald Gardes como nacido en Tacuarembó en 1887, pero con el apellido Gardel. ↑  
>   
> 9 Porque el «casi fin del mundo» había ocurrido a finales de invierno. ↑  
>   
> 10 Azirafel no podía concebir aún la existencia de los bizcochos salados: para él solo tenían sentido y razón de ser los dulces. A Crowley en cambio le gustaban más los «cruasanes» rellenos de salame, y cualquier cacho de masa con chicharrones. ↑  
>   
> 11 Aunque este había salido medio fan del rock argentino y mutaba cualquier casete en un clásico de Sui Generis. ↑  
>   
> 12 Y la música: <https://youtu.be/e2pQom5L6EE>. ↑  
>   
> 13 Deber indiscutible de cualquier copiloto que se precie de tal: ser el encargado de cebar el mate. ↑  
> 


End file.
